Predators 2
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Love is strong, but trust is fragile. Rated M for strong language, sexual scenes and violence
1. You?

Chapter 1

You?

Royce's POV

Hitting the ground and dislocating my shoulder wasn't my idea of a good morning. I was forced to pop it back into place and shouted when I did. I took a deep breath and then stood up. I looked around but didn't recognize anything. This wasn't Mexico anymore. I heard something falling and when I turned, another man hit the floor. He got up, cursing in Spanish. Both his guns were pointed at me. I held up my hand.

"Stop!"

"Hey fuck you!"

I slowly started to reach for the gun strapped to my leg.

"Calm down."

"Fuck you!"

Before either of us could do anything, another man hit the ground. He wasn't as lucky. I slowly looked up.

"Looks like his chute didn't open."

I looked at the body again. If he had survived he would be in excruciating pain. We looked at each other again before someone open fired on us. I ran and hid behind a fallen tree. The Mexican soon joined me and I looked over the tree a bit.

"Single shooter!"

"How do you know?"

I didn't answer. I made my way around and I saw the man shooting at us. I went up behind him and but the barrel of my gun to his head.

"Please stop doing that."

He slowly took his hands away from his gun.

"You're shooting at the wrong people." I said.

"How do I know?"

"Because otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."

I took the gun away and he stood up. The Mexican caught up to me and looked at the new man. He was Russian, that much I knew from his accent.

"You want to show me the right ones?"

I felt a tingle up my spine. Something I hadn't felt in three years.

"Nikolai." He pat his chest. "I'm Nikolai."

I slowly nodded.

"What's the last thing you remember Nikolai?" I asked.

"I can remember the war, yeah, the fighting. I was part of the Chechnya, and then there was a light, a bright light and the then I woke up and I was-"

"Falling."

The Mexican nodded.

"Same thing. I was in Baja. Next thing I know I'm waking up and chingao."

I nodded.

"We need to find out-oof!"

"Hijo de puta chingao tu madre!" ( **I'm not translating this. All you need to know is that its really bad.** )

I knew that voice! I flipped my attacker over and saw the reason for that tingling. I looked into the silver eyes of my former lover.

"Esperanza!?"

The Mexican knew her as well. She smashed her head against mine and I fell to the side. My head was throbbing and then I felt her gun at my head. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but pure hatred in hers.

"I missed."

"No you didn't." She lifted her shirt. "You got me."

Her gun was still to my head.

"You gonna shoot me honey?"

She pressed it harder and I grunted.

"I should. You did more than just betray me."

"You mean shooting you?"

"Not even close! You have no idea what you did. You took something away from both of us." she hissed.

"Then why don't you tell me." I growled.

Beneath all the anger, I saw the pain and sadness in her eyes.

"You wouldn't care. You're a heartless monster."

I wouldn't let her see how much her words hurt. Her gun was still against my head and she was still straddling me.

"If you're gonna shoot me…shoot me. I'd rather you do it, than someone or something else."

She stared at me, I could feel her hand shaking. I closed my eyes but she took the gun away. I opened my eyes and she got off me.

"It won't change what you did." she said.

She turned away from me and I got up.

"Esperanza…"

She held up her hand and she wouldn't look at me. The Mexican walked over and said something I couldn't understand. He put his hand on her shoulder. When she responded his eyes went wide and his brows went straight up. He looked at me.

"What?"

"You fucked up bad man."

I was so fucking confused.

Esperanza's POV

I couldn't kill him and I didn't know why. Royce had taken everything from me, he even tried to take my life. I was a fool to believe he really loved me. I toyed with the chain around my neck. I stopped and closed my eyes.

"I was pregnant."


	2. The Doctor

Chapter 2

The Doctor

Complete silence followed my words. I felt him coming up behind me.

"I was pregnant with _your_ child. I'd planned to tell you that night when you came back. After you shot and left me there, it was a while before anyone found me. The surgery and the trauma was too much and I lost it. I even contemplated taking my own life. The only man I ever loved betrayed me and killed our child." I turned and looked at him. "You killed your own son! And I will never forgive you." I said.

"Esperanza I…it…if I'd known-"

"You would've done the same thing. You were sent in to gain my trust, make me care and then kill me. Two out of three."

I turned around and looked at him. I ripped the chain from my neck and took his hand. I put it in his hand.

"Here's your ring back. Find another woman to be your fool, because it won't be me anymore."

I hoped I'd successfully broken his heart. If he had one.

Royce's POV

A kid? I would have had a kid?

 _What the fuck have I done!?_

I killed my own child. I looked at the ring in my hand. It was always precious to me, and when I'd given it to her it was because she was even more dear to me. Now I'd done more than shot her. I shattered her heart and her life. The Mexican stayed close to her, almost like he was protecting her.

"You wouldn't have done if you'd known. Would you?" Nikolai asked.

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I wouldn't! I had orders to take her out. She was working with the Cartels. But if I'd known that…it doesn't matter anymore. What matters is finding out where we are."

He didn't say anything else. I heard fighting and we all ran forward. There were two men fighting. One white one white and one black. The white one was dressed in a prison suit and the other looked as though he were part of a death squad. I stood there, leaning against a tree and waiting for them to stop. Esperanza looked bored and I smirked.

 _You haven't changed have you baby?_

The convict picked up a stick and then saw us. The African man pushed him off and they both stood up. He looked at Esperanza and I tensed.

"You with him?" he asked her.

"No."

"Then why don't you keep fucking walking."

He was holding the stick in her direction and she kicked it from his hands.

"We have bigger problems right now."

He slowly nodded.

"Okay boss. Whatever you say."

She smirked and saw him undressing her with his eyes.

"Hey!"

I walked over.

"What're you looking at?"

"Leave the Scorpion alone pendejo."

She pushed us both aside and kept walking. The Mexican followed her and stopped her. The African man grabbed Scorpion.

"I will finish what you started." he growled.

He pushed him away and we kept walking. Esperanza wouldn't even look at me.

 _Let it go. She was never truly important to you. Just sex and another mission. Oh who the fuck am I kidding!?_

"Esperanza!"

I ran forward and she turned.

"Look I know that-"

"HELP!

She ran from me and I growled. I banged my fist against a tree and I dislocated a few fingers. I knew they were dislocated but I didn't care about the pain. There was a lanky looking guy hanging from a tree.

"Hello!? I'm trapped in a tree here!"

"Hey why don't you shut the hell up." Scorpion said.

"Oh thank god!"

"Stop moving you're breaking the branch."

I looked up at him.

"Do you have anything to cut yourself down with?" I asked.

"Wha…no I don't."

They started to try and plan, I just shot the branch. Esperanza looked at me.

"It was taking to long."

She growled and ran into the water. He was tangled up in the parachute and she cut the ties away.

"Who the fuck are you?" Scorpion asked.

"I'm a doctor. I was on my way to work when…look can someone please tell me…what the fuck is going on here?"

Esperanza looked around.

"No se. Pero no me gusta." ( **I don't know. But I don't like it.** )

She pushed him towards the shore and he got out. I held out my good hand to help her, but she acted like she didn't noticed. The Mexican pulled her out and they started walking. I hit another tree without thinking and this time I made a pained noise.

"You coming tough guy?" Doc asked.

I didn't answer, I just ran after her.


	3. Too Late to Apologize

Chapter 3

Too Late to Apologize

Esperanza's POV

We kept walking and I felt eyes on me. I stopped and slowly turned around. The Scorpion was staring at my ass.

"You're ass is awesome."

I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"Look."

I turned and followed the man's gaze. There was an Asian man standing little ways away. We walked towards him and I saw an archway.

"Goddamn who the hell is this guy?" asked the Scorpion.

I saw Royce out of the corner of my eye but paid no attention.

"What the hell is that?"

I looked at everyone except Royce. No one knew what it was. I saw the bones and human remains at the bottom of the arch.

"Who would do something like this?" I wondered aloud.

"Whoever they are, they take trophies. In my culture, the warrior with the most trophies command the most respect."

"Whatever." Scorpion said.

"It's a test, to see how we do under pressure." Nikolai said.

I shook my head.

"If this were a test, we'd all be military. Total stranger. Like…." I took a deep breath. "Like green eyes over there. This is something else." I said.

My friend came over to me.

"Maybe its ransom. Back in Tijuana, we kidnap you, put you in an oil drum. If the ransom's not paid…we light you on fire."

I nodded. He had a point.

"I've heard stories about experiments they run on cons. They stick drugs in your food. Then they sit back and watch what happens."

"No its not drugs. If it was a psychotropic compound we'd be feeling the side effects. Loss of motor skills, blurry vision….and if it were a behavioral experiment I mean there'd be a point."

I looked at him.

"You're sure that it can't be drugs?"

He nodded and I sighed.

"Realmente esperaba que fueran sólo drogas." ( **I was actually hoping it would just be drugs.** )

There was a long silence before the African man spoke.

"What if we are dead?"

I didn't move. I was hardly breathing.

"I was gonna be executed in two days." Scorpion told us.

"And I was in combat." Nikolai added.

"So was I."

I wondered if I'd done it.

Royce's POV

Esperanza was acting strange.

"This is hell." said the Mexican.

I shook my head and stood up.

"Last I checked, you didn't need a parachute to get there. And not all of us deserve to be in hell. It doesn't matter where we are or why. The question is, how do we get out?"

I started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

I almost tripped I was so surprised. She finally spoke to me.

"To higher ground."

"We should stay together."

I stopped and turned.

"Then you should follow me."

We stared at each other for a minute before I turned away. I could always feel her when she was near me. And I could smell her. I could smell the roses. I heard the Doc say something about a plant but I didn't care. I wanted to get out of here. We came to an open area with pools of water.

"Is that blood?"

I stopped at Esperanza's voice.

"Would it matter?"

She didn't answer me and I turned around. She looked at my hand and she sighed in frustration.

"What have you done?"

I just started to walk away again.

"Come back here!"

I didn't answer.

"Royce."

That did it. I stopped dead she appeared beside me.

"Give me your hand."

"Why?"

She growled and grabbed me. She gently inspected my hand.

"Why do you do this to yourself!?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

She shook her head and brought me back. She sat me down and took the glove from my hand. It hurt and I tensed a bit.

"Don't be a baby." she said.

I almost laughed. She touched each of my fingers to get a reaction.

"You dislocated them again. How many times are you gonna do this?"

She put one finger back in place.

"Ah!"

"I'm surprised your fingers still work."

"I'd rather hit something hard like a tree or a wall, than something I care about."

She stayed silent as she put my fingers back in place. She took out her bag and opened a flask.

"What're you doing?"

She didn't answer and she poured a warm liquid on my hand.

"Ow! Fuck! What is that?!"

"Whisky, now hold still."

She handed me the flask and I drank.

"When did you become a doctor?"

She still wouldn't look at me. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and bandaged my hand.

"Thank you."

Again, only silence. I knew I deserved it though. She knew I'd always loved looking into her eyes, she was trying to punish me.

"Keep that glove off and don't do anything stupid."

She stood up and walked away. I jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Suerteme!"

"Look at me!"

"Suerteme!"

"Let her go man!"

The Mexican walked over and pulled her away from me.

"Leave her alone."

He led her away.

"Esperanza please let me explain!"

She stopped and looked down. She said something I couldn't hear and then walked back to me. I hadn't realized I'd been reaching for her.

"This better be important."

"It is. Look into my eyes, please."

She growled but did as I asked.

"Do you really think I would've done what I did if I'd known? Do you really think I'd be capable of something like that? Do you really see me as a monster?"

She stared into my eyes, searching. I felt her fingertips brush against mine as she slowly shook her head.

"No. No I don't. The only thing is…I didn't kill you like I was ordered to. I didn't follow my orders. I couldn't. Do you know why Royce?"

I reached up to caress her cheek but she stepped back.

"Do you know why?" she asked again.

"No. I don't."

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Fue porque te amo. Porque tenía esperanza para nosotros."

"I don't understand."

"It was because I love you. Because I had hope for us. I risked being killed so that you could live. And all because I love you, Royce."

"You…you love me?"

"Yes. And that won't ever change. But you did. You've let yourself become what you promised me you would never be. You let them turn you in a cold blooded predator. With me you were always so open. You were kind and gentle, you put me before everything. But you made your choice, and it wasn't me."

I stepped towards her.

"And I regret that choice every fucking day. You don't know how sick it made me feel. How hard it was to pull that trigger."

She looked to the side and I sighed.

"Please Esperanza. I'm begging you to believe me. I know I've hurt you, I've done terrible things to you, I've lied to you. But you must believe me when I say I never lied about my feelings for you. You always said you knew by looking into my eyes. Look into them now, even if its only one more time. Porfavor?"

I used one of the only three words I knew in Spanish. I slowly reached out and put my hand on her arm. Her skin was still so warm and smooth as always. She looked up into my eyes slowly.

Esperanza's POV

I looked into the green eyes I'd always loved. I saw it all. The pain, the sorrow, the anger and the love. A few more tears ran down my cheeks. I loved him so much. But I couldn't trust him, not after what he'd done. I never thought I'd see him again, I never thought I'd have to go through this.

"I love you Royce. I love you so much."

"But?"

"But I can't trust you, not after what you did. When I saw you I was so angry. I wanted to kill you for what you'd done. But when it came down to it and I had you where I wanted you…I couldn't do it. I could never hurt you. I just I….I…"

I couldn't finish, I didn't know how. I quickly wiped away my tears and looked at him again.

"You don't know how hard it is for me to say this."

I took his hand and held it in both of mine.

"You've always been the only one though. I haven't thought about or looked at any other man the way I look at you. You are the love of my life, Royce. But you made a choice."

"Esperanza you're my choice. It's always been you!"

I shook my head.

"No. It's too late."

"Then let me just ask you for one last thing."

"Make it fast."

"Kiss me. Kiss me one last time…please."

I looked down at his lips and then into his eyes.

"One last time. Like we used to." I whispered.

He pulled me closer to him and tucked my hair behind my ear. His other hand moved to my neck, across my nape and then down my shoulder and arm. He was gentle, just like how I remembered it. I moved my hand up to his hair. It was a bit longer now. He gently cupped my face in his large hands and I put my other arm around his waist. I slowly pulled away with great difficulty. I pressed my forehead against his chest and I felt his lips on my hair.

"I love you Royce. I always will."

He didn't say anything, but I could see it in his eyes. I touched his cheek and smiled sadly.

"Lo siento mi amor."

He kissed the palm of my. As I walked away, my hand left his face.


	4. Traps

Chapter 4

Traps

Saying those things to Royce, was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. My friend came over to me.

"Estas bien?"

"Honestamente no. Me encanta." ( **Honestly no. I love him.** )

"Estoy codundido." ( **I'm confused.** )

"Sé que nunca me habría disparado si lo hubiera sabido. Pero no puedo confiar en él." ( **I know he never would have shot me if he'd known. But I can't trust him.** )

He slowly nodded.

"Creo que entiendo. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti." ( **I think I understand. Your father would be proud of you.** )

I nodded and everyone stood up. I turned back to Royce and we kept walking. He cut his way through the jungle. He was taking his emotions out on the plants. He stopped very suddenly and I looked over his shoulder. There was some sort of container there with a parachute covering the opening. I waved for everyone to get down. Royce looked at Yakuza and he stood up. He pulled out a gun and slowly walked forward. I pulled out a throwing knife and prepared to throw it. He quickly pulled the chute back but there was nothing inside. I stood up and put the knife away. I walked over and looked at Yakuza before looking into the container.

"Something was dropped here. Same as us." I said.

"No." I looked at the big man. "Not the same as us."

I looked at Royce.

"Who brought us here? And for what purpose?" I asked.

He didn't answer me and I hadn't expected him to.

"Oh shit."

I looked at Scorpion but he was looking up. I looked up and my eyes went wide. I stood up and looked around. There were more containers.

"We're all in deep shit." I said.

"We need to keep moving." Royce said.

We all nodded and hurried away.

"Esperanza."

I went to my friend and he kept me in front of him. I heard someone fall and turned back.

"Looking good there boss."

I heard something snap and I turned around. The bog man had triggered a trap.

"Esperanza!"

Someone pushed me to the ground and I saw a large tree trunk go flying by. Stakes began to fall from above and I ran away.

Royce's POV

Whoever set these traps was terrified of something. I saw Yakuza roll away from a spiked spring trap.

"Help! Help!"

 _Esperanza!_

I ran in direction of her cries, dodging the stakes as I did. I threw off my gun and slid towards her.

"Hold on! I've got you!"

I pulled her up and she fell on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her and sat up.

"Thank god." I whispered.

She pulled away from me and stood up. She held out her hand and I took it. She pulled me up and then looked around.

"There!"

"Take him!"

"No need." she said.

As soon as we'd regrouped, we followed Esperanza. There was a dead man, a hole blown right through his chest.

"Jesus…"

"We triggered a dead man's trap."

The doctor looked closely.

"It's two weeks. Judging from the rate of decomposition."

"He took up a position here. Shooting in all directions. This was a last stand." Nikolai said.

He reached into the soldiers pocket and Esperanza turned her silver eyes to the ground. I wanted to hold her, to comfort the way I once did, but I knew she wouldn't let me.

"United States special forces. This is strange…he was supposed to be in Afghanistan." Nikolai told us.

"Well what's he doing here setting traps for us?" Scorpion snapped.

I looked at him.

"They weren't meant for us. He was hunting something else. Something bigger?"

"Bigger?"

Doc laughed nervously.

"No he's right." we all looked at her. "The trunk was a dead fall. Rule of the dead fall is you set the weight five times that of the target animal. Whatever it was it got through those trip wires. And it did this." she said.

I nodded.

"Lets move."

I walked off and they followed me.

Esperanza's POV

The big man remained behind. I walked back and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked at me and shook his head a bit.

"Nothing."

I knew he was lying. There was terror in his eyes. I slowly turned and followed Royce.


	5. Risks & Losses

Chapter 5

Risks & Losses

Royce's POV

Something flew above us and I jumped a bit.

"What the fuck!?"

Scorpion pulled out a knife. He looked around, we all had guns, I knew what was gonna happen next.

"This is bullshit. I want a fucking gun. Come one someone give me a gun."

I watched him carefully. If he made one wrong move I wouldn't hesitate.

"Come on you got two motherfucking guns!"

The Mexican pointed both at him in warning. Then he looked at Esperanza.

"Come on babe. I know you got another gun on that hot body of yours."

Before I could do anything, the Mexican pushed him away.

"Come on Russian! You got a big fucking gun!"

His eyes finally came to the African man.

"Come on man."

In the blink of an eye he had his knife to the man's throat. Yakuza cocked his gun and calmly waited. The African then held a gun Scorpion's head.

"I'm ready to die. Are you?"

A faint growling made us all turn. Esperanza climbed up a tree and looked ahead.

"They're too many bushes and its moving too fast."

I held my gun ready and so did the others. What came through the trees….well it wasn't what I was expecting.

Esperanza's POV

A hideous dog like creature came running at us. What's worse was that there were even more of them. Scorpion and the doctor ran off in different directions. I waited and then jumped on top of one. I put a knife through its eye and it fell dead. Another one jumped at me but I rolled away. I took out my gun and shot its throat.

"Help!"

I looked over and found the doctor cornered. I took a deep breath and threw my knife. I heard soft growling. There was one going for Royce from behind. My eyes widened and I ran. I saw him turn but the beast was too close. It jumped and I leaped forward. I tackled it to the ground and shot it four times. I heard a whistle and the beasts went running back. I did a faceplant to the ground and took a deep breath.

"Hey Esperanza you okay?" the doctor asked.

I gave him the thumbs up and then let my hand fall to the ground.

"You're really fast. You do track in high school or something.

"No….just part of my job." I panted.

"What the hell kinda job do you have woman?"

"It's complicated. Ah!"

As I lifted myself up I saw my arm. There was a bad cut and it was bleeding a lot. Royce was staring at me.

"The only why you're dying is if I kill you myself." I said.

He laughed a bit and everyone looked at him. The doctor knelt down next to me and I gave him the whisky. He poured it on my arm and I bit my thumb to keep from screaming.

"Is he really worth all that?" the big man said.

I nodded.

"He's worth every second of pain." I hissed.

I looked up at Royce.

"Thank you Esperanza."

I smiled a bit and nodded.

"There. All done."

"Gracias."

I stood up and brushed myself off.

"You saved me once. I thought I should return the favor."

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. I smirked and shook my head.

"Can someone tell me what the hell happened? Why did they just leave?" the doctor asked.

"They were called." I said.

Royce nodded.

"We're being hunted. And in case you didn't notice, we just got flushed out. Everyone do a shell count."

I had only used four bullets since I'd come here. I was alright for now.

"So um…what do you mean being hunted?" doctor asked.

"They sent the dogs in first. Just like you would if you were stalking boar or hunting quail."

I had the smallest smile on my face. We'd done all that before, together.

"They were testing us. I've done that before."

"With humans?!"

"No dipshit! With animals."

He muttered humans under his breath and walked away.

"Wait! There are only seven of us."

My eyes slowly went wide.

"Help me!"

I took off running.

Royce's POV

If I didn't stop she'd get herself killed. She ran in direction of the cries for help. We rushed through the plants and luckily she stopped. I grabbed her quickly before she could do anything.

"Suerteme Royce! Suerteme!"

The others caught up and I kept my arm around her waist.

"Esperanza! Stop! It's a trap." I said.

She looked at me.

"Please stop. Let me make sure its safe."

She stopped struggling and I let her go. Yakuza pulled her back and I picked up a clump of dirt. I tossed it through air, and when it landed, razors shot up from the ground. I took a step back.

"Fuck me." Doc said.

Esperanza walked forward and held my arm out.

"Wound one man. Make him suffer, make him bleed, make him call out for help. And set a trap, and kill all who come. I know because I have done this."

There were tears in her eyes.

"There's nothing we could've done. I'm sorry." I whispered.

She didn't move.

"So we're gonna leave him here right?"

Esperanza whipped around and I grabbed her arm.

"Come on look at him. He's done. There's nothing we can do right? Right?"

Esperanza was going to hate me for this.

"We leave him."

She looked at me.

"What? I can't!"

"You have to. We can't help him. I know he was your friend, but he wouldn't want you to die."

She pushed me away and then looked over.

"Go. I'll catch up, there's something I have to do."

"Baby-"

"Don't call me that, please. Just go, I'll be fine."

He walked away and a few of them lingered. Nikolai remained. I looked at him and nodded in the direction the others had gone. He left and I took out my gun.

"Somos amigos desde hace muchos años. Sé que si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo. Ve con Dios." ( **We've been friends for many years. I know that if you were in my place you would do the same. Go with god.** )

I pulled the trigger and the bullet went through his heart. I fell to my knees and did the sign of the cross.

"Help me!"

I screamed and fell back. I quickly back away and Royce came running.

'What happened!?"

"He should be dead! I shot him! I shot him! He still called for help!"

He picked me up bridal style and ran off.


	6. Follow the Trail

Chapter 6

Follow the Trail

He set me down when we caught up with the others.

"Hey is she okay? She looks a bit pale."

"There's something fucked up going on around here." Royce told him.

I nodded vigorously. Royce looked back to me with those green eyes of his. Ever since I'd known him, his eyes always looked sad.

"I need you to focus baby…Esperanza."

I nodded and stood up.

Royce's POV

She'd always been good at pushing her feelings aside. And when she did, she was like a blank canvas. She looked like she felt nothing at all. Doc and Esperanza fell behind.

"He went running after you when he heard you scream. He was gone in the blink of an eye, no hesitation."

I looked over my shoulder at Esperanza. She looked at me, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking. We kept walking and I found the dog tracks.

"We should get to higher ground." Esperanza said.

"We're on an alien hunting planet and your solution is to walk more?" Doc asked.

"It wants us to run."

They both fell silent.

"That's how it hunts. This is it's jungle, it's game, it's rules. If we run, we die." I said.

I could smell the roses. She knelt down and I looked at her.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

I looked back at the tracks and nodded to myself.

"We need to know who we're dealing with."

"Follow the tracks." she said.

"Yeah. Esperanza, you're the best tracker I know. I'll follow you."

I looked to see gratitude in her eyes. I nodded and we left. The tracks were everywhere, but I trusted Esperanza to lead us in the right direction. She stopped suddenly and I moved up next to her.

"What do you see?" I whispered.

"Nada."

I nodded and we all slowly went forward. What we saw was disgusting. Skinned carcasses, human remains and bones.

"Looks like we're not the only ones being hunted."

We made our way to the front of the camp. We weren't expecting what we saw. Esperanza had a strange look on her face. She backed up into me and didn't move. She didn't even look at me.

 _She's gonna beat the shit out of me for this._

Esperanza's POV

It wasn't possible! It couldn't be real! I hadn't noticed Nikolai about to touch it.

"NO!"

I was took late and he woke the thing up. I jumped back.

"We have to leave! NOW! AHORA!"

"Wait where's the tough guy?" the doctor said.

I looked around and my eyes went wide.

"Cariño!? Donde estas cariño!?" ( **Honey!? Where are you honey!?** )

I was scared. Very scared.

"He is here."

I turned to the big man, only to see him shot and speared. I screamed and Yakuza pulled me back.

"Let's go!"

"I'm not leaving without-"

I was cut off by the gunfire. Royce was there! He'd been hiding! Blue blasts of energy were being fired at us.

"RUN!" he shouted.

Nikolai was hit, but his gun protected him.

"Nikolai! Come on!"

I caught up to the others and then Royce and I started falling down a hill. I hit a rock and it cut my leg but that wasn't my problem. My problem was the edge of the cliff was going to fall off of. Royce fell first and screamed. My heart started to pound and then fell. I landed in water thankfully. One by one, the rest landed in the water. We swam away as fast as we could.

Royce's POV

We came to a waterfall and a safe place to rest for a bit. Esperanza came over to me and I knew what was coming. I closed my eyes and sure enough she punched me.

"That's for using us as bait."

She hit me again, harder this time.

"Eso es para asustarme la mierda de mí!" ( **That's for scaring the shit out of me!** )

She hit me a third time.

"Y eso fue por casi darme un ataque al corazón. Y por hacerme pensar que te había perdido para siempre!" ( **And that was for almost giving me a heart attack. And for making me think I'd lost you forever!** ) She shouted.

She was panting when she finished.

"I deserved that. We know there's more than one of them. That they energy based weapons, and they have a cloaking device. Now how about you tell us about that thing tied up at the camp. Hm?"

She stared at me before sitting down.

"I don't know what it is. I heard stories about Guatemala in eighty seven. A special team went into the jungle, along with CIA liaison. Only one of that team made it out, and also a girl from what I've heard. The man gave a detailed description…." she looked into my eyes and I saw the fear. "That creature on the totem. It wore some kind of camouflage that adjusted to ambient light, making it nearly invisible to us. What's even worse, it can pick up our body heat. It sees in infrared, so even in the dark we cannot hid. The man used mud to cover his, that was how he able to kill it. I know no more than that. It hunted and killed his team, one by one. And they will do the same with us." she said.

 _Over my dead body will you be hunted and killed._

I felt bad for putting her on the spot as I did.

"Whoever they are, we're gonna kill every fucking one of them."

"How?" Nikolai asked.

Esperanza looked at me again.

"We set up a defensive perimeter. Make it look like we're holed up. We force them into a choke point, we get them into overlapping fields of fire. It can be done! But I can't do it alone."

For some reason they all looked at Esperanza. She looked at me, anger still burning in her eyes.

"It's a good plan. It's the only plan we have."

They all nodded. I hoped she could see the gratitude on my eyes. She looked away and flipped me off for good measure. I sighed and shook my head.


	7. True Feelings

Chapter 7

True Feelings

We set up our traps and then all we had to do was wait.

"….I'm gonna do so much fucking cocaine. I'm gonna rape so many fine bitches. Be like what time is it? Five o'clock? Time to rape me some fine bitches." Scorpion said.

I didn't want to hear any more. I heard soft crying and frowned. Esperanza was hiding behind a large tree. She was shaking her hair and trying to fix it. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Let me."

She nodded but looked away from me. I took her hair and gently brushed my fingers through it.

"I used to do this for you all the time. It was shorter back then." I said.

"You always kissed my shoulder after." she whispered.

"Yes I did."

I started braiding her hair back.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what I did back there. I thought I was protecting you by trying to find out what was hunting us."

"By leaving myself and the others as bait? One of us is dead because of that Royce."

"I know. It makes me sick. My only priority is getting you out of here. To get you home."

I finished and tied to off. I held out my hand and she gave me a pin. When I was done I put my hands on her arms. She didn't move so I kissed her shoulder.

"I missed you so much Esperanza. And I know you missed me too. You called me cariño. You used to call me that a lot. The last time I was in Mexico, I heard someone say that. For a second I thought it was you. I know saying sorry will never be enough but-"

She turned and threw her arms around me. She started to cry again and I held her tightly.

"Esperanza wha-"

"I thought I'd lost you back there."

I pulled away and looked at her.

"What?"

"At the camp. When the doctor asked where you were…I was absolutely terrified! I'm more angry about that than you using us as bait. You could have been killed!"

She started hitting my chest and I grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"Esperanza stop. Stop."

She stopped and fell to her knees, I went down with her.

"You're the only one I have left in this world. Everyone I've ever loved or cared about is gone. You're the only one I have. I got rid of my old life, for you. Along with the baby announcement, I was going to tell you what I'd done. I was supposed to kill you too, but I couldn't. I forgave you for shooting me, I know you were just doing your job."

I never thought I would hear her say those things.

"Please don't ever leave me again Royce. Please."

"Look at me." She did. "I will NEVER leave you again. I swear it on my life."

She smiled at me and touched my face. I pulled her to me and breathed in the scent of her hair. I loved her, but I'd never told her. I didn't know how. I knew that I could die, and soon if those things found us. I had to find a way to tell her. She moved away so she could look into my eyes.

"Your eyes, they're so beautiful, so green. But, they're always sad."

I brushed my knuckles against her cheek.

"They look sad to you?"

"Mhm."

She traced her finger down my brow and to my temple.

"I never understood why, until now."

"Why don't you tell me why, baby?"

She smiled sadly.

"You've done things in your life that you hate yourself for. You've done things that make you feel sick. The only way I know that it has affected you, is by your eyes."

She ran her fingers through my hair and let it rest on my cheek.

"You have to forgive yourself cariño mio. You can't let the past pull you under. You have to look at what's ahead of you." she said softly.

I smiled a bit.

"You."

She smiled softly and nodded. I looked at her arm and eventually she did to.

"Don't worry about it. It was my choice and I'd do it again."

I took the chain out of my pocket and looked at her.

"I'm sorry that I-"

"You had every right. Will you wear it again? For me?"

She smiled and nodded. I put it around her neck and smiled.

"I never took it off. And I never will again."

"That makes me happy."

I looked at the ring and touched it, my fingers grazing her skin.

"I still don't understand why you don't wear it on your finger."

She chuckled.

"I don't like to wear things on my fingers. But for this ring, I've considered it many times."

I smiled a little and put my hand on her leg.

"When you tackled me this morning…I was so happy. You were alive and I couldn't believe it. I finally have you back. I'm never going to let you go ever again." I told her.

"Oh Royce. Mi cariño." she said.

I loved it when she called me that. I sat up straight and leaned towards her slowly. She leaned towards me, but jumped back and then up.

"What's wrong?"

She silently made her way over to a few thick tree branches.

"It's moving fast. Why isn't it coming?"

"It sees our traps."

I quietly crawled away and to Doc.

"Hey Doc."

"Hey."

"I think I just figured out a way you can be useful."

He slowly looked at me.

Esperanza's POV

I knew exactly what he was thinking. I smacked my hand to my face and shook my head.

"What you want me to…?"

"Yeah. Esperanza will be waiting. She's one of the best, she won't let it get you."

He looked at me and I nodded.

"I won't let it touch you. You have my word."

"Okay now you I believe."

I smirked and Royce scowled. He went out and I positioned myself to shoot. I heard him say 'I hate this!' over and over. He kept running and it was gaining on him.

"Shoot! Fucking shoot!" he cried.

I took a deep breath and fired. The creature fell to the ground, dead. I let out a sigh of relief and did a faceplant on the branch. We all ran out and I fell to my knees. This was a different creature.

"Is it dead? Why ain't you smiling?….oh shit."

"The things from the cages." Nikolai said.

Royce looked around.

"Maybe it thought we were the ones who brought it here."

I walked over the tree and my eyes went wide.

"Good shot, baby."

I slowly turned around.

"I missed."

Everyone looked spooked and the whispering voice didn't help.

"Over here…"

We all turned and I took out both guns this time.

"Over here…"

I stopped and tried to focus. Then I heard a mechanical noise. I opened my eyes, and it was behind Royce. My eyes went wide with terror and he looked at me.

"I love you."


	8. The Ship

Chapter 8

The Ship

He looked at me and I tried to go forward. Nikolai grabbed me and held me back.

"No! Suerteme!"

"I'm sorry."

He slowly turned.

"What the fuck are you?"

It took off it's helmet. It wasn't the creature, it was just a man. Nikolai let me go and Royce put his arm around me.

"I'm alive."

I held onto him and looked at the man. There was something about him that made me feel uneasy.

"You talk too loud." he whispered.

He inhaled deeply.

"Smelled you since you got here. Roses. Sweet, sweet roses. That you?"

Royce turned so that I was mostly hidden behind him.

"If I can smell you, if I can hear you, so can they."

A loud rumble sounded from the sky.

"Storms coming. This way."

Royce looked at me with raised brows, then he looked at the others.

"Hey!"

He stopped and looked at me.

"Who are you?"

"Run, run away, live to fight another day. I'm the one who got away. The one you don't fuck with." he said.

Whoever he was, I didn't trust him in the slightest. I'd sooner put my life in Scorpion's hands than his. Royce started to follow but I held him back.

"I don't like this. There's something off about him." I whispered.

"I know, but we have to."

"Por que?"

"He's been here a while obviously. He might know who to kill those things. He might even know a way off this planet. I need you to trust me, baby."

The last time I'd trusted him, he shot me. But I was going to give him one last chance.

"I'll trust you."

He smiled at me and I gave him a small smile in return. We followed the man and he led us to a very, very large machine. He opened a door at the bottom and climbed in. Royce went up first, and then he pulled me up to him. We climbed in one by one and the man led us away. We crawled through a small tunnel of cords and wires before we came to a hallway. He opened a portion of the wall and we all crawled in. He'd made himself a nest of sorts.

"Wow, what a shithole."

Scorpion could always be counted on to say something negative.

"You live here?"

"Oh no. This is my summer home. I winter in the Riviera. The schools are so much nicer there. And the men…oo-la-la."

I caught Royce's eye and I winked. He shook his head with a smirk. The man introduced himself as Noland.

"How have you survived this long?" I asked.

"Salvaging what I can, When I can. From wherever I can." he answered.

He turned to a pot and stirred something inside.

"They drop you all in too?"

"Yeah." Royce said.

He looked at me.

"You his girl sweet thing?"

I looked at Royce.

"If I am it's not any of your business."

"Feisty one isn't she."

Royce smiled at me a bit.

"Yeah. She is."

Scorpion picked up a chest plate and Noland looked at him.

"Hey.." then he turned to his side. "Yeah I'll tell him…"

I looked at Royce and I hoped he could see the panic in my eyes.

"Agent Orange, you wanna put that down? Certain people around here are particular about people messing with their shit."

He slowly put it down and looked at me. He arched his brow and I shrugged.

"That disrupts the heat signature." he looked to the ceiling. "You motherfuckers."

"So you killed one?" Royce asked.

"Uh…I killed two…maybe three. I can't remember. Anyway there's two types of them out there. They're similar but they're different, its kinda like the difference between dogs and wolves. The ones that are running things up there, the larger ones hunt the smaller ones. It's some kind of blood feud that's been going on for a long time."

I walked over to Royce and he put his arm around me, his hand resting on my hip.

"So they do this for sport?" he asked.

"Oh yeah they bring in fresh meat season after season. I mean shit you wouldn't believe." Noland said.

He started to laugh at his imaginary friend.

"Bring it in, hunt it and kill it. In that order."

He nodded to himself and Royce looked at me. He arched his brow and then looked back.

"How long you been here man?" Scorpion asked him.

"Seven seasons I think…what? Ten? Damn. Anyway, every once in a while one of us kills one of them. And let me tell you that's when they get real interesting." He looked directly at me. "You see they learn…" he snapped his fingers. "Quick. They adapt. They develop a whole new set of skills. They come back the next season, in threes, always in threes. Their armor might have changed, or their weapons have changed, or their tactics are changed. It's amazing."

Royce's POV

Esperanza was very quiet. I knew she didn't like this, I didn't either but were gaining some valuable information.

"So it's an evolution? They're trying to make themselves better killers." Nikolai said.

Noland nodded. I had been stroking the skin of Esperanza's hip for some time. So when I stopped she looked at me.

"You said they come back. How?"

"They got a ship."

I raised my brows.

"A ship?"

"Yeah. It's thirty yards from their camp." he laughed at his friend. "I told you they wouldn't see it. I told you they wouldn't."

Esperanza's hand suddenly tightened on my shoulder.

 _Oh fuck._

"You were there?" she asked.

Her voice shook with anger. Noland nodded and I tightened my hold on her.

"Tú estabas ahí. Usted estaba allí y usted vio! ¡Uno de los nuestros está muerto! ¡Podría seguir vivo si hubieras ayudado!" ( **You were there. You were there and you watched! One of our own is dead! He might still be alive if you had helped!** )

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Esperanza stop. It won't help." I said.

She stopped and just shook her head. She pulled away from me roughly and went to sit down. Noland told me about the ship and I nodded.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. Water over there." he pointed at the pot. "Help yourself."

He started to walk past but he looked at me again with those crazed eyes.

"No noise. They're out there. They're always out there."

He left and I took a deep breath. I got food and I heard Scorpion talking about a girl named CandyLee. She was tattooed on his torso.

"Tits like howitzers."

Doc laughed a bit.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"No that's my sister."

 _That's disgusting._

I found Esperanza in the corner and handed her some water.

"Gracias." she said softy.

I sat down next to her and she huddled in that corner. The food was terrible but it was all I could get. Esperanza had her eyes closed.

"Baby?"

"Hm?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"No. I won't be able to rest here."

I set the food down and waved her over.

"Come here."

She moved into my arms and I held her in my lap. She nestled her head between my neck and shoulder.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked.

"Mean what?"

She looked into my eyes.

"When you told me you loved me."

"Yes I did. I meant it."

She smiled and moved closer to me. I slowly closed my eyes as my lips met hers. I'd forgotten how soft and warm her lips were. I put my hand on the back of her head and her tongue traced over my lips. Of course I opened my mouth for her. Her tongue stroked mine and she moaned quietly. It'd been so long since I held her, kissed her and touched her this way. I loved her, I really did.


	9. Love

Chapter 9

Love

Esperanza's POV

I'd missed kissing him. He moved his hand up to the side of my face and then pulled away slightly. He caressed my cheek and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Tell me what you're thinking." he said.

I smiled and traced my finger down his jaw.

"You. I'm thinking about you." I whispered.

"What about me?"

I laughed softly and took a deep breath.

"Your eyes."

"Again?"

"Mhm. They're beautiful."

He moved his hand slowly down my neck and kissed my cheek.

"I've missed holding you like this." he told me.

I pulled him closer.

"So have I."

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I moved the tip of my finger down his nose like I used to and he closed his eyes. I the moved my fingers down his neck and along his collar bone. He'd always loved this, when I gently traced his body with my fingers. I took off his vest and quickly looked around. We were hidden from view and I slowly smiled. I softly kissed his forehead and ghosted my fingers down his strong arms. He sighed in content and I smiled. I slowly lifted his shirt, his eyes still closed. He leaned against the wall and I straddled him. I slowly moved my hands down his chest and abs. I moved them up his side and up his smooth back. I slowly ran my fingers through his hair and moaned quietly.

"Open your eyes, cariño mio." I whispered.

He did as I asked and I stared into the beautiful green orbs. I smiled and pulled off my to. I unhooked my bra and he sat up straight. He pulled my hair down and I arched my brow.

"I'll do it again when we're done."

"Lo prometes?"

He smiled.

"I promise."

I nodded and then kissed him passionately. We hadn't had sex in so long, I was a bit worried I wouldn't know what to do anymore. His hands moved down my sides to my waist.

"Holy…shit."

I jumped away and Royce pulled me closer to hide my bare chest. It was Scorpion. Royce pulled a gun on him and he ran off.

"….having sex back there…she's got some fine tits."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I turned Royce's face back to me and kissed him. He relaxed and kissed me back. I moved back so I could take off his belt and so I could take off my pants and underwear. I moved against him and he groaned, which in turn made me moan. His lips touched my neck and I shivered.

"I didn't forget what you did and did not like. I know you like this."

He put one hand on the side of my neck and then left open mouth kisses on the other side. His tongue grazed my skin and it made me moan. His free hand rested between my shoulder blades. I moved a little harder and he moaned into my mouth. He was rock hard beneath me, and it was probably getting uncomfortable for him. I pulled away and he looked at me with hooded eyes. I held my finger to my lips and then slowly lowered myself onto him. I bit my lip and he sucked in a breath. When he could go no further, I stroked his cheek and he looked at me.

Royce's POV

I'd slept with a few women in my time, but none of them had ever come close to Esperanza. With her, every time was like the first time. She rolled her hips and I grabbed her hips. Her long hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders like a waterfall. I looked into her silver eyes and she dropped her mouth to mine. She moaned softly and moved a bit harder. I grunted and thrust upwards, making her grab my shoulders tightly.

"A-Ah…."

"Shhh!"

I kissed her shoulder, her breasts…I kissed all I could reach. Her skin was so warm and smooth, like satin. Her hair was falling into my lap it was so long. I grabbed her hips and moved her faster. She was close and so was I.

"Cum baby! Cum!" I hissed.

She slammed her mouth to mine so she wouldn't scream. She tightened around me like a vice and then came hard. I kept going as fast as I could while I came inside her. She was holding onto me as I slowed down and then stopped. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Te amo Royce. Siempre."

"I love you Esperanza."

I knew she was smiling and so was I.


	10. Taken

Chapter 10

Taken

I sat there with her in my arms. She'd out her cloths back on and then just crawled into my lap. I kissed her hair and she shifted. She'd fallen asleep and her head was against my chest. I stroked her cheek and watched her sleep. I smiled to myself, she was so beautiful.

"Royce?"

I looked at her.

"Hm?"

She moved her fingers over my leg.

"When we get home…what will happen to us?"

I frowned.

"I don't understand."

"We come from different worlds, we do different things….will you leave me again?"

I turned her eyes up to mine.

"I said I would never leave you again. Yeah we come from different worlds, but I'll gladly leave mine. So long as you're waiting for me in yours."

She smiled and put her soft hand on the side of my face.

"Always."

That one word was all I needed to hear. I kissed her hard and she moved so she could wrap her arms around my neck. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. I remembered the way she'd acted at that archway.

"Esperanza….what were you doing before you got here?"

Her eyes widened a bit and she looked away.

"Esperanza…please tell me you weren't-"

"I was. I lost you, I lost the baby and I'd been running away from my old life. They all believed I was dead and I was fine with that. I went looking for you. You were like a ghost. You didn't exist. You were the last thing I loved in this world. It hurt so much and I wanted it to end. But I did find you! Yes I attacked you but I think I had every right to do so, at least once. It's all over now. We'll find a way out of here and we'll go home."

I slowly nodded.

"I-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself!" she said quickly.

I smirked. She was always good at predicting what I was going to say. She smiled at me and I pulled her lips back to mine. When she stopped again I felt her fingers at the chain around my neck.

"Did you…?"

"Yeah."

"Por que?"

I smiled and took it off.

"It made me feel close to you."

"But you tried to kill me."

"If I wanted to kill you then you'd be dead. I shot you where I did on purpose. There was no fucking way I could've ever killed you. I stayed to make sure you were safe. I thought you'd died at the hospital. When I told you I missed I was trying to tell you I did it on purpose. If I didn't do it then they would've sent someone else who would, and they wouldn't 'miss' if you know what I mean."

She looked at the necklace and smiled softly.

"I should've known." she whispered.

I put it back around my neck and tucked it under my shirt. She kissed the side of my face and ran her fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. She hummed softly and it made me wonder what life would be like when we got home. My little day dream was interrupted by the smell of smoke. I opened my eyes and sat straight up.

"Smoke."

Esperanza jumped off me and grabbed her bag.

"Smoke!"

Everyone was jumping up from their little corners and looking around. Esperanza started coughing. I took my bandana and held it to her face.

"Just breathe slowly." I told her.

"Where's Noland?" Doc asked.

I looked around and slowly started to put the pieces together.

"He's a scavenger! He wants what we have!" Doc shouted.

I started to cough and I heard Esperanza take a deep breath. I remembered her once telling me she could hold her breath for almost two minutes. She gave me my bandana and I nodded. She jumped up and grabbed a bar on the ceiling. I heard Noland's voice.

"Six more fucking mouths to feed! I can barely stand living with you!"

That was when he saw me.

"Say goodbye to your little friend." I said.

I pulled the trigger, but I was dry.

"Shit!"

"You're in my house now motherfucker!"

He ran off and there was now way for me to go after him. Unless…

"Esperanza!"

She dropped down and I brought her towards the bars.

"You're the only one who can slip through these bars and put out the fire."

She nodded.

"Careful baby."

She squeezed through the bars and quickly put out the fire.

"Alright come on back."

She took my hand but she was dragged away. Noland had her.

"ESPERANZA!"

He held a gun to her head.

"Let her go! Give her back to me! NOW!"

"I don't think so."

He started to drag her away.

"ROYCE!"

She screamed for me and I was useless to her.

"Goddamnit!"

I could hear her screaming and I started kicking at the bars.

"That's not going to help. You can't get to her that way." Scorpion said.

She screamed again and I looked around.

"Get down!"

They all hit the ground and I shot at the ceiling.

"That didn't open up shit!"

"It wasn't meant to asshole! I'm calling in the cavalry."

I went back to the bars and kept trying to find a way to get past them. Then I heard an ear shattering scream. My eyes widened and everyone was dead silent.


	11. Sacrifice

Chapter 11

Sacrifice

Esperanza's POV

I took Royce's hand, but I was yanked away from him.

"ESPERANZA!"

It was Noland! He had me and he wasn't letting go. I felt him put a gun to my head.

"Let her go! Give her back to me! NOW!"

"I don't think so."

He started to drag me away, but no matter how much I fought back, I couldn't get away.

"ROYCE!"

I could see and hear him trying to get past the bars. I heard a very loud noise and Noland stopped. I bit down hard on his hand and he screamed. I took his finger off and then ran back.

"You little bitch!"

He fired at me but I quickly rounded a corner. I pressed myself against the wall and tried to calm my breathing. I could hear Scorpion cursing.

"Royce!?"

I guessed he couldn't hear me over Scorpion. I put my fingers to my lips and whistled loudly.

"What was that!?" the doctor asked.

"It has to be her!"

I ran towards their voice and once more found the bars.

"There!"

Royce turned and ran to me. I quickly took his hand and he pulled me back through the bars. The second I was through, he pulled me to his chest and didn't let go.

"Did he touch you?"

"No. But I took off his finger."

He looked at me and I winked.

"That's my girl."

I suddenly heard a loud bang, and it wasn't Scorpion. He scrambled backwards and I pulled out my gun. A piece of the wall bent in towards us. I looked at Royce and he took out a flare gun. He squeezed my hand and then walked forward. He knelt down and then pressed himself against the wall. I kept my gun on the wall, ready to shoot whatever came in. Royce peered through the hall and then looked at us. I nodded and he nodded back before firing a flare. Nothing happened and he held out his hand to me. He kicked the wall out and then crawled out. He pulled me out behind him and I looked around.

"Lets move." He said quietly.

I went quickly but quietly. Noland was nowhere to be seen and I was glad of it. It was completely dark, our only light being the one of Royce's gun. Even though my eyes were always able to easily adjust to darkness, this was different. Royce kept a tight hold on my hand as we walked through. The shot to the ceiling would surely bring those beasts here.

"Hey!"

We all stopped and turned. The doctor was trapped on the other side.

"I lost you guys." Nikolai went to him. "You gotta get me out of here man. Come on, please."

"Let's move baby."

Royce pulled me along and I sighed. We kept going but Nikolai stopped again.

"Nikolai?"

He nodded and then went back. I had no choice but to keep going. We found a wall with holes in it and Royce pushed me through. We all kept running and soon the doctor joined us again, but no Nikolai. We kept going until we reached a tunnel.

"This is our way out. You first baby, come on."

He lifted me up and then followed close behind me. The ground shook and I went faster. I pulled Royce up after me. Then Scorpion, Yakuza and the doctor. I saw the fire coming up and I jumped back. I covered my eyes and Royce pulled me closer to him. When the fire cleared, I knew that Nikolai had sacrificed himself to help us.

"We killed it….we fucking killed it! Whoo!"

I stood up and looked at Royce.

"Whose your daddy now motherfucker!? Whose your daddy now-"

I screamed as he was thrown forward. I slowly looked up and saw one of them. Their red lasers were now on Royce.

"NO!"

I pushed Royce aside so the lasers were on me.

"Esperanza no! Run!"

I stared at the beast.

"No te tengo miedo!" ( **I'm not afraid of you!** ) I hissed.

It growled at me and I looked at Royce.

"I love you cariño." I said.

He started to get up but then Scorpion jumped the beast.

"You motherfucker!"

He looked at me.

"Go! Don't wait for me! Get your fine ass out of here! Run!"

Yakuza grabbed me and we all ran. I'd misjudged Scorpion. He had a good heart.

Royce's POV

I stopped running for a minute when I heard a roar. Scorpion didn't make it, but he'd saved Esperanza and the rest of us. For that, I'd always be grateful. I kept going and Esperanza tripped. Yakuza picked her up and kept going. We came to a field of tall grass and Yakuza stopped. We all stopped and I looked at him. He nodded and I nodded back. Esperanza looked at him.

"Go. Fight with honor."

"Please come with us!"

He shook his head.

"No. This is what I'm meant to do. If I can give you time, then I will. Now go…don't look back." he told her.

She bowed her head and then we left. Yet another sacrifice, I wish never happened. Esperanza saw the good in all of them, even Scorpion. I knew this was hard for her. We kept running until I heard a mechanical click and the Doc's scream. He was caught in some sort of bear trap.

"Fuck!" I said.

Esperanza knelt down and got him out of it.

"One more inch and it would've hit my tibial artery. I guess this is my lucky day."

I shook my head.

"No. It's not."

Esperanza looked at me.

"He's dead weight now."

"We've lost everyone else! We can still save him cariño!"

"No. He'll slow us down."

"Now wait, I can still walk."

He tried to stand but there was a crack and he fell back down.

"Shit!"

I walked closer to Esperanza.

"You and I can still make it."

"You can't leave me here! I have a family, kids! Little kids!"

He held up a picture and I shook my head.

"You'll slow us down, and then you'll be asking us to carry you." I looked at Esperanza. "We can use him. We booby-trap him."

She was looking at me with disbelief.

"Why are you saying this? This isn't the man I love."

"I told you, you're my priority. All I care about is getting you home. I won't let anything compromise that."

The Doc was screaming for us to take him with us. I held out my hand to Esperanza.

"Please, baby."

She looked at my hand and then back to the Doc. She looked at me again.

"Go. Go get that ship ready. I'll be right behind you."

"Esperanza no!"

She grabbed me by the front and looked into my eyes.

"Confío en ti, ahora necesito que confíes en mí. I trust you, now I need you to trust me mi amor." she said.

I looked into her silver eyes and saw the pleading look. I sighed in frustration.

"I can't!"

"You must! Porfavor mi amor!"

I put my hands on her arms and she put hers on my face.

"You know I'll be alright. I'm strong enough to do this, you know I am."

"I almost lost you once. I can't lose you again." I told her.

"You won't! I promise you I will be right behind you. Now go!" she said.

I kissed her hard and passionately. When I pulled away I looked into her eyes once more.

"I'm gonna get you home. If he slows you down….you better leave him."

"You know that I can't."

I smirked.

"Go Royce. Run!"

"I love you."

"Tu tambien te amo." she told me.

I kissed her one more time before running off.


	12. Turncoat

Chapter 12

Turncoat

I ran as fast as I could for that camp. I found the beast and it looked up at me.

"I want off this planet."

It tilted its head. I had a feeling it could understand me.

"I will cut you down. You understand me, don't you?"

It growled and I ran forward. I swung my knife and broke the chains. It full to the ground, but when it stood up it grabbed me by the throat. I thought about Esperanza. The beast let me go and I looked up at it. It wasn't going to kill me after all. It started to put on its armor and then looked at its arm. It started pushing buttons and I saw the earth appear. There it was, a blue hologram. I heard the ship start up and I looked towards it.

Esperanza's POV

I was half dragging he doctor now.

"You should leave me."

I shook my head.

"You're not dead yet."

No sooner had I said the words, we were caught in a net. It hauled us off the ground. I tried to use my knife, but the blade broke. This wasn't an ordinary net.

"Oh fuck…"

I looked over and my eyes went wide. I screamed and the beast cut us down. It dragged us away and towards the camp. I was trying to think of a way to break free, but then we were dropped in a hole. We hit the ground hard and I untangled myself from the net and then helped the doctor. I looked around but there was no possible way out.

"Goddamnit!" I shouted.

"Here, maybe I can give you a boost."

I nodded and the doctor cupped his hands. I stepped up and he pushed me up. I managed to hold myself up. I saw two of the beasts fighting each other. The one getting thrown around was clearly the one from the totem. I tried to pull myself up more but I lost my hold. I fell back into the hole.

"They're two of them. He must have succeeded in freeing that thing." I said.

"Well where is he?"

"No se."

I got up and looked at the net. I picked it up and tried to see of there was something I could catch it on.

"Look!"

I looked up and saw the ship flying away.

"No…he wouldn't…"

"He's gone."

I shook my head.

"No. No he's not. He made a promise to me and I trust him." I said.

"He fucking shot you! You still trust him?"

"With my life."

I closed my eyes and prayed he was safe. I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder and I turned. It was the doctor. I started to feel strange, like I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I took my knife and tried to stab him but I fell to the ground instead.

"That's right."

The ship exploded and my eyes went wide. I tried to scream Royce's name but I couldn't even talk anymore.

"Now isn't that a shame."

I looked back at the doctor.

"I was right in front of you guys the whole time. You never saw me. See back home, I'm a murderer….I'm a freak. But here among the monsters, I'm normal. I want to stay."

 _So stay pendejo!_

"I suppose it's a good thing. I'll be putting you out of your misery. Then again, the tough guy never really had a heart did he."

I glared at him and continually tried to move. It was getting worse but I kept fighting. He came towards me with the scalpel and I tried to scream. He stopped very suddenly and slowly turned.

 _Royce! You came back!_

"You came back."

"Yeah. Went to the wrong gate."

If I could laugh I probably would've.

 _Stop being a smartass and run!_

"Thank god. Help us get out of here."

"She comes up first."

"Yeah I figured that."

"Put her in the net."

The doctor put me in the net and Royce pulled me up. Then he pulled the doctor up and I tried even harder to move.

"You didn't think I was gonna leave you did you?"

I managed a small smile and he stroked the side of my face.

"I'm getting you out of here. I promise."

I wanted to kiss him. But right now I wanted him to run. I saw the doctor behind him and tried to move even harder.

 _Run! Please Royce run!_

"You know I didn't think you'd come back. But Esperanza…well she never gave up hope."

Royce smiled a bit.

"Her name _means_ hope."

"True enough. I guess I owe you an apology. You're a good man after all."

He was getting closer and raising the scalpel.

 _ROYCE!_

"No…"

He swung around and shoved the scalpel right under the doctor's chin.

"But I'm fast! And I'll kill anyone who tried to take her from me!"

I'd never heard his voice so vicious before. He dragged the doctor away and I took a deep breath.

 _Come on Esperanza! Move!_

I could move my fingers and my shoulders. Royce came back and picked me up. I tried to say his name but the only sound that came out was the sound of the 'r'.

"Shh-hhh. Don't try to talk yet."

He set me down against a tree.

"I'm gonna go kill that fucking thing. I'm gonna end this."

I managed to grab his hand. He looked at me. I tried to tell him I wanted to help, but all I could manage was his name.

"Royce…"

"It's gonna be alright. I'm gonna put my plan to good use. Just stay here and don't make a sound. I'll be back."

He kissed me and then ran off.

 _Goddamnit!_

Royce's POV

A very small part of me was a little glad she was paralyzed. This way she wouldn't be able to do anything stupid. I covered myself with mud and waited. When I saw the grenades go off I watched the beast fly threw the air. Only problem was, the explosion didn't kill it, it didn't even appear to be hurt by it.

 _Fuck!_

I grabbed my torch and watched it stand up.

"Come on! I'm right here!"

It looked at me but it didn't do anything.

"Come on kill me! Kill me!"

I threw the torch down and the fire started. I ran as fast as I could, the fire coming up around me. I felt like I was burning alive! I stopped behind a tree and tried to catch my breath. My heart was pounding in my chest. It didn't help when I looked over and saw that Esperanza was gone!

 _Is there nothing that can keep the woman still!?_

I saw the red lasers.

"Oh shit!"

I jumped forward and hit the ground as it fired. I landed hard on my leg and landed on something hard and rather sharp. The beast was coming towards me. It grabbed me and threw me through the air. I hit the ground again and dislocated my shoulder.

"Fuck!"

It picked my up by my throat and let loose a blade.

"Oiye! Feo!"

I closed my eyes.


	13. Siempre

Chapter 13

Siempre

Esperanza's POV

Royce was running around and I was starting to move again. I saw his knife and crawled towards it. I grabbed it and forced myself onto my hands and knees. My hair was falling over my shoulders and pushed it back. I grabbed a vine on a tree and pulled myself up. I couldn't see Royce anymore and I started to panic. I took attached the knife to my belt and moved from tree to tree. I heard him swear and I moved faster. I saw him on the ground and the beast walking towards him. I took my gun as he threw Royce through the air. He hit the ground and I could see the pain on his face. It grabbed his throat and I saw it take out a large blade.

"Oiye! Feo!"

It turned towards me and I held up my gun. I tossed it aside and took out Royce's knife. It let him go and faced me. I took out my biggest knife and it unhooked it's gun.

"That's right. It's my turn now." I hissed.

It walked towards me with nothing but it's blade. Yakuza told me to fight with honor, and so I would. I bowed my head, keeping eye contact. I slowly to circle it until I was in front of Royce.

"Your move."

It faked a run at me and I just stood there. I was afraid of it, but I was more afraid of losing Royce.

"Royce get up."

I nudged him with my foot I heard him move.

"Get back."

"Esperanza you can't!"

"Oh yes I can! It's my turn now!"

I pushed him back and ran at the beast. My knives clashed with its blade and I swung out. I bent back as it swung at me and kicked its face, or at least as much as I could reach. It grabbed my leg and threw me right into a tree. I cried in pain but I had to move! It tried to take my head off but I rolled away. I stabbed its foot and it roared. I scrambled away but it caught me by the ankle.

"Mierda!"

It dragged me back but I caught hold of a stake in the ground. I held onto it and saw Royce. He had an axe in his hand. I had to keep the beast busy. I took a deep breath and let go. I swung my knife at its leg and the green blood spewed from the cut. It hit me and then kicked me back. I coughed hard and then Royce shot it. It fell to its knees and then fired a blade at me. It whizzed passed my cheek and left a small cut. Royce hit it hard and took its arm off. It looked at him.

"You are one ugly motherfucker!"

He swung again, hard. I watched the beast's head fall to the ground. I stood up and looked at Royce. He looked at me and threw down the axe. I ran to him and he took me in his arms.

"I knew you'd never leave." I said.

"I made a promise." he said.

I smiled and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"You were right. I should've left him behind."

"Yes you should have." I looked at him. "But you didn't know what he really was. You're heart is too loving to leave anyone behind."

I smiled and looked at his shoulder.

"You dislocated your shoulder didn't you?"

"Hey I didn't do it on purpose this time."

I raised my brow.

"You dislocated your fingers on purpose?"

"Wait no…I didn't…I hate it when you turn my words around."

I smiled and sat him down.

"How many times do I have to relocate things for you?"

I put his shoulder back in place and he groaned in pain. I looked up into his eyes and he looked into mine. It was finally over. I took his hand and he held mine tight.

"I told you once didn't I? The only way you're dying is if I kill you myself."

He laughed a bit and so did I. I looked over at the beast and Royce put his arm around me.

"Vaya con Dios you son of a bitch." I said.

I fell against Royce's chest and sighed. He winced in pain and I backed off.

"Royce?"

"That thing can kick." he grunted.

I put my hand on his side and then felt his ribs.

"You have a couple bruised ribs, none of them are broken. But we need to get back to that water."

"Why?"

"Do you have to question everything I do? Because it's more secluded and you need to wash all those cuts and gashes."

He smirked and I helped him up. I looked around and then nodded.

"It's over. They're gone. At least for now." I said.

He nodded and we went back to the water. It was still dark when we got there. I practically threw him into the water. I watched the mud and dirt come off him as he hit the water. I smiled to myself as I watched him. My desire was growing rapidly and I felt a bit warm.

Royce's POV

I could feel her staring at me and I liked it. I made sure to clean the cuts slowly.

"I know what you're doing Royce." she said quietly.

"I'm not doing anything. You're the one who dragged us back here for this reason."

She said something in Spanish under her breath and I turned my back to her. I smirked when I heard her belt buckle. She extremely quiet, but I always heard her, although that was also rare. I didn't hear any noise after that, not until I heard her step into the water.

 _That's right, come over here._

Her movements ceased and I turned. She was gone! No ripples no nothing!

"Right here."

I whipped back around and saw her there.

"Where're your cloths?"

"Drying. Along with yours."

I smirked and she undid my belt and I took off my pants. She tossed them over by the others and then looked at me. I turned her face so I could see her cheek. I lightly brushed my thumb over the cut and she covered my hand with hers.

"I don't know what comes next, Royce. I don't know if we'll ever get home, but I don't care. As long as I have you, I _am_ home."

I brought her hair over her shoulder and ran my fingers through it.

"We're going home. So that I can make up for…."

I stopped, I didn't know how to finish.

"What? Make up for what?"

I took a deep breath and looked down.

"For what I did to you."

"For what you…? You mean the…?"

I nodded.

"Oh Royce….no…you can't think like that."

"Then what should I think? I knew the shot wasn't going to kill you but I didn't know anything about-"

She cut me off and pulled me to her.

"Shhh-hh-hh! No más. No más culpar a ti mismo. Es mi culpa también." ( **No more. No more blaming yourself. It's my fault too.** ) she whispered.

I held onto her tightly.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Show me?"

I smiled a bit and kissed her shoulder. I pushed her hair over her shoulder.

"When was the last time you cut your hair?"

"Like really cut it?"

"Mhm."

"Not since the last time we saw each other, I need to though. At least a little."

"You can do that when I'm done with you."

She chuckled and I looked into her eyes. She caressed my cheek and I slowly leaned down. Her soft, full lips pressed against mine and I moaned softly. If I had to lose all of my senses but one, just let me keep the ability to feel her skin against mine. To touch her soft skin and kiss her lips. I put my hand between her shoulders and pushed her closer to me. Her breasts rubbed against my chest and her hands wandered my back. Her hand went lower and lower. She opened her mouth for me and I immediately pushed my tongue inside. She moaned into my mouth and I grabbed her ass.

 _Oh that beautiful ass!_

She wrapped her leg around me and I picked her up. My ribs didn't like what I did but I didn't give a fuck! I moved back towards the rocks and laid her down. She bit my lower lip gently and then kissed down my throat. She sucked softly and I sighed. All I could do was crane my neck so she had more room.

"Esperanza…"

She bit my neck and I moaned loudly. I moved so I could go back to kissing her lips. I took one of her breasts in my hand and gently massaged it. She arched her body and moaned. I rubbed my thumb over her nipple and she moved her hips against mine. I pulled away with a growl and had her look into my eyes.

"You really like to push my buttons don't you?" I growled.

She smiled at me and the moon made her skin glow.

"Oh fuck me…"

She looked at me from under those long eyelashes and I was harder than a fucking rock. I slowly kissed up her leg to her inner thigh. She was more than ready for me, but I wanted this to be slow. There would be plenty of other times for rough sex. I kissed her hip and up her sides.

Esperanza's POV

He was kissing my body as though it were his greatest treasure.

"Oh god…Royce…"

He stroked the underside of my breasts and then took one in his mouth. My jaw dropped and I held him tighter. My nails raked his back as he swirled his tongue around my nipple. I was panting and moaning as he kissed and touched me. I was getting impatient.

"Royce! Please!" I begged.

He didn't answer, he was too busy with my neck. I growled and flipped him onto his back. He smiled at me, like he was waiting for me to do what I did.

"Oh you're gonna pay for it now." I hissed.

"Good."

I dropped my mouth to his and rubbed against his throbbing cock. He moaned and put his hands on my hips.

"Just like that, baby. Just like that…"

I moved a little harder and a bit slower. His eyes slammed shut and he tilted his head back. It gave me perfect access to his neck. I sucked and bit hard. His arms wrapped around me and brought me closer.

"A-Ah! Oh!"

I loved being able to force those sounds from him.

"You better make a decision, or I'll do it for you." He groaned.

I leaned back and looked into his eyes as I slid down onto his cock.

"Aaaaah!"

I leaned back down and kissed his warm lips. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and stroked mine. He moaned into my mouth and smacked my ass. I smiled into the kiss and rolled so he was on top of me. Even though I enjoyed riding him, I wanted him on top of me. My big, strong protector. I clasped his forearms as he pumped himself into me. He kissed my neck again and I pushed myself up to kiss his shoulder. I fell back and his mouth found mine again. I ran my foot up his leg and then wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Let go…I'll follow." I managed to say.

"No."

He kissed beneath my ear and my eyes went wide.

"Why you sneaky little….Ooooh!"

He nibbled the lobe and I clamped down on him.

Royce's POV

She was ready, just one more little push. I kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose. I stroked the side of her face and went faster.

"ROYCE!"

She arched her body as her orgasm took over. I kept going, so close to release and yet I couldn't quite reach it. She seemed to realize this. I felt her hand on my balls and she squeezed.

 _Jesus Christ!_

I kissed her hard as I gave one last thrust. I spilled inside her and it seemed to go on forever. I collapsed on her and kissed her softly. I rolled onto my back and she moved into my arms. She laid her head on my chest and took a deep breath.

"We'll have to be more careful about this. I'm not having a baby unless you plan to marry me."

I knew she was only joking. I closed my eyes and softly trailed my fingers along her arm.

"Who says I wasn't planning on it?" I whispered.

Dead silence was my answer. I smiled a little and opened one eye. She was staring at me with wide eyes. She sat up a bit and put her hand on my chest.

"Royce don't bullshit me." she warned.

"I'm not. I've been planning on it. I almost lost you once Esperanza, I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice. Why do you think I gave you that ring?"

Her eyes went wider if possible. She touched the ring around her neck. I took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'm not good at things like this. I thought you'd understand when I gave it to you."

She opened her mouth but no words came out. I smirked and shook my head.

"Didn't expect something like that to come from me did you?"

She slowly shook her head. I ran my hand up her arm and nodded.

"You don't have to answer me right away. And I won't blame you if you say no. I just-"

My words were cut off by her kiss. She pulled away quickly and my head was spinning.

"Si. Me casare contigo Royce."

My mind was still processing what happened.

"Was that a yes?"

She smiled and laughed.

"Yes."

I smiled and pulled her back into my arms. I was gonna get her off this planet, then I was gonna marry her. I was gonna leave all this behind and live my life with her. In a way, I was grateful to those beasts for sending us all here. I may have never found Esperanza again.

But I had her now. That was all that mattered.


End file.
